cardibfandomcom-20200214-history
Thru Your Phone
"Thru Your Phone" is a song by Cardi B from her debut album, ''Invasion of Privacy''. The track debuted at #50 on the Billboard Hot 100 chart. Lyrics 1: [[Cardi B]] Look, I just want to break up all your shit, call your mama phone Let her know that she raised a bitch, then dial tone, click And fuck your little fake ass friends Come around actin' like they my bros I seen y'all little group texts Where you all like to brag about your hoes And you can tell your little bitch I screenshotted all her naked pics Oh, you wanna send nudes to my man? Wake up and see your boobs on the 'Gram? Lil' bitch, I cannot stand you, right hand to Jesus I might just cut all the tongues out your sneakers Smash your TV from Best Buy You gon' turn me into Left Eye I don't wanna hear 'bout invasion of privacy I had a feeling, it turns out you lie to me I'm holding back everything that's inside of me How you all fuckin' with bitches that follow me? [Pre-Chorus: Ali Tamposi & [[Cardi B|'Cardi B']]] My heart is beating like it's bleedin' out You sleepin', you sleepin', you sleepin' You sleepin' like a baby Everyone was right about you now, and you creepin', you creepin', you creepin' Ali Tamposi & [[Cardi B]] I went thru your phone last night I went thru your phone last night Saw some things I didn't like I went through your phone last night It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, ow 2: [[Cardi B]] All I can see is you and her in different scenarios Beyoncé on my stereo, "Resentment" on repeat I'ma make a bowl of cereal with a teaspoon of bleach Serve it to you like "here you go, nigga... Bon Appétit! Look, did you give it to her raw? You love her or nah? You risk your whole home for a hoe from the bar? You really want them hoes? You can have them bitches You don't even cheat with no badder bitches This shit is eatin' me, you sleepin' peacefully Gettin' more mad at you, thinkin' 'bout stabbin' you Don't even know that you this close to dyin' You gon' wake up like "Why you got an attitude?" [Pre-Chorus: Ali Tamposi & [[Cardi B|'Cardi B']]] My heart is beating like it's bleedin' out You sleepin', you sleepin', you sleepin' You sleepin' like a baby Everyone was right about you now, and you creepin', you creepin', you creepin' Ali Tamposi & [[Cardi B]] I went thru your phone last night I went thru your phone last night Saw some things I didn't like I went through your phone last night It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, ow [Pre-chorus: Ali Tamposi & Cardi B] It's killin' me It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, ow It's killin' me It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, ow It's killin' me It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, ow It's killin' me-e-e-e-e-e-e Ali Tamposi & [[Cardi B]] I went thru your phone last night I went thru your phone last night Saw some things I didn't like I went through your phone last night It's killin' me, killin' me, killin' me, ow. Category:Songs Category:Invasion of Privacy songs Category:2018